creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The beast inside me
"But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can kide ... When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide." Sekundy mijają. Wskazówka zegara przesuwa się powoli. Dziesięć sekund, jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście. Wpatruję się w niego i odliczam czas wraz z nim. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiem, która jest godzina. W całym pokoju panuje cisza przerywana jedynie przez równomierne tykanie zegara. Tik-tok, tik,-tok. Przemija czas. Nagle słyszę telefon. Dźwięk wyrywa mnie z zamysłu. Otrząsam się z ostatnich myśli i planów i ruszam, aby odebrać. - Halo? - Rzucam do słuchawki. - Daniel? To ty? - Słyszę ładny kobiecy głos. Znam go, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć do kogo należy. - Tak, to ja. Dziwne by było gdyby odebrał kto inny, skoro mieszkam tu sam - mówię z przekąsem. W słuchawce rozbrzmiewa nerwowy chichot, a po nim na chwilę zapada cisza, którą postanawiam przerwać. - W czym mogę pomóc? - Zabij mnie. - Słucham? - pytam zdziwiony. Coś niesamowitego. Kto normalny dzwoni do ludzi z prośbą o odebranie życia? - To, co słyszałeś. Potrzebuję wolności. Potrzebuję ciebie - mówi dziwnym głosem. Tak, jakby coś nią kierowało. - Bądź za dwadzieścia minut w parku. - dodaje kobieta, po czym odkłada słuchawkę. A ja stoję oszołomiony przez jakiś czas wciąż trzymając w ręku słuchawkę telefonu. - Daniel? Przecież zrobisz to. Musisz to zrobić. Kwiatuszku, to idealna pora. Nikt się nie dowie. Słyszę głos w moim mieszkaniu. Ale cóż to? Przecież jestem tu sam. Zawsze mieszkałem tu sam. A jednak głos wydaje się znajomy. Bardzo znajomy. Lekko przestraszony przemierzam pomieszczenia mieszkania, aby w końcu dotrzeć do salonu i zobaczyć samego siebie siedzącego na sofie. - Kim jesteś? - pytam przerażony. - Tobą. A w zasadzie twoją bestialską wersją. Złem, które w tobie tkwi - odpowiada. Na jego twarzy rozciąga się uśmiech typowy dla mnie, kiedy coś mnie zarówno cieszy jak i podnieca. I coś sprawia, że mu wierzę. Nie zadaję więcej pytań na ten temat, bo w głębi duszy wiem wszystko. - Więc mam tam iść? - pytam zaciekawiony. - Masz iść. Masz iść i zrobić to, o co cię prosiła ta dziewczyna. - Ale dlaczego? - Jestem trochę zszokowany. - Każdy z nas jest bestią, ale po co je ukrywać? Zrobimy to oboje. Pomogę ci - słyszę. Kiwam głową. Niech tak będzie. Patrzę na niego i daję mu znak, żeby już zszedł na dół do samochodu, a sam jeszcze przez chwilę stoję bez ruchu w salonie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Powtarzam w myślach. Musi być dobrze. Biorę głęboki wdech i ruszam na dół do mojego drugiego "ja". Czeka na mnie lekko kiwając się w rytm głuchej muzyki, którą słyszy tylko on. Wyjeżdżamy w stronę parku, a cała droga przebiega bez żadnego wypowiedzianego słowa. Kiedy docieramy do celu zaczyna już zmierzchać, a w parku nie ma żywej duszy. Ruszamy w głąb, aby znaleźć kobietę, która prosiła o śmierć. W końcu zauważam kształty typowe dla tej płci. Jest tak ciemno, że nie mogę jej rozpoznać. - Witaj, to ty? - pytam. Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. - Danielu, tak się cieszę, że się zdecydowałeś. Odwraca się do mnie i oświetla twarz latarką, którą trzymała cały czas w swojej dłoni. - Sara?! - Krzyczę zszokowany. Moja przyjaciółka od tak długiego czasu. Przez kilka miesięcy nie mieliśmy żadnego kontaktu. Kocham ją jak siostrę. - Dlaczego mnie wybrałaś? - pytam. - Bo wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. Że nie odmówisz komuś, kogo kochasz. I wiem, że zrobisz to bez proszenia o jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie. Wiem, że ma rację. Kiwam głową. - Skoro jesteś gotowa to już spełnię twoją prośbę. Ona tylko zamyka oczy. Widzę, że jest gotowa. Że chce tego. Czuję, że ktoś wkłada mi w dłoń coś metalowego. To chyba wielki klucz. Albo młotek. Nie mam pojęcia. Głęboko oddycham i uderzam. Słyszę, że kobieta wypuszcza z sykiem powietrze z płuc. Wylatuje z niej jak z balonu. Głuche odgłosy uderzeń rozbrzmiewają w parku. Uderzam raz za razem, nie wiedząc w co trafiam. Po kilkunastu minutach przestaję i upadam na kolana obok mojej ofiary leżącej na trawie. Zaczynam szukać latarki należącej do niej. Znajduję ją i zapalam, a strumień kieruję na ciało dawnej przyjaciółki. To, co widzę doprowadza mnie do tego, że zwracam całą zawartość żołądka. - Co ja zrobiłem?! - Krzyczę. - To, co powinieneś - słyszę mój głos. Głos drugiego mnie, który stoi obok i z dumą przygląda się temu, co jej zrobiłem. Jej ciało jest całe zmiażdżone. Wygląda jak lalka, z której ktoś spuścił połowę powietrza. Kości wystają przez rozdartą skórę, krew tryska z wielu miejsc i spływa strumieniami na trawę. Z brzucha wyciekają podziurawione wnętrzności. Jednak najgorsza jest czaszka. Jest cała roztrzaskana. Mózg rozbryzgł się częściowo. Cała ogromna inteligencja tej kobiety poszła się je**ć. Po chwili zauważam, że kawałek od jej roztrzaskanej głowy leży jej nietknięte oko, które jest skierowane prosto na mnie. Dopiero teraz widzę, że sam jestem cały ubabrany jej krwią. Po policzkach płyną mi łzy. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że przez cały czas płakałem. Czuję, że ktoś mnie podnosi. - Bardzo dobrze się spisałeś. A teraz chodź - słyszę moje drugie ja. Łapie mnie za rękę i znikamy w ciemności kierując się do samochodu. — — — Kategoria:Opowiadania